Justice League: Rise of Heroes Act I
by Hisdam
Summary: Act I of the "Justice League" movie I wished had happened after "Man of Steel." Written in script form.
Justice League

Written by

Hisdam

Based on DC Characters

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC. Comics universe, which is trademarked by DC Comics. All characters are created and owned by DC Comics, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of the DC Universe. The story I tell here about the Justice League is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of DC Universe story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to DC Comics for their wonderful stories and characters, my story would not exist.

This story starts at the end of "Man of Steel."

FADE IN

EXT. METROPOLIS - DAY

Chaos! Superman and Zod battle through the city and all hell breaks loose. Buildings collapse and stack to the streets filling smothering the running citizens. Thunder from above and the two demigods bullet through the Lexcorp building leaving a yawning hole through middle.

INT. LEXCORP BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

Paralyzed and stunned, a single secretary looks around at the carnage with gaping mouth and wild eyes. We hear nothing, but the muffled secretary's banging heartbeat. She sees fires starting, people pushing, and through the broken walls, the outside where Superman and Zod topple another building when the floor collapses and she stumbles and falls following a desk that slides down the hole in the floor.

She reaches into the air grasping at nothing. Behind her the desk hits a scurrying person and both fly out of the building. She reaches and closes her eyes and-

A large man's hand with a red ruby ring grabs her wrist. The LL on the gold cuff links give it away. Her eyes fly open and she sees LEX LUTHOR pulling her back from certain death.

Still stunned, she looks at him and still can't hear. He's yelling at her. He smacks her across the face and the sound floods her senses.

LEX LUTHOR

Follow the rest and take the stairs. Go!

He pushes her away to the others scurrying out the exits.

An older man with a long gray ponytail grabs Luthor's arm. He does not seem phased by the chaos around him. He is Slade, Luthor's bodyguard and also the man known as Deathstroke.

SLADE

You've saved all you can. Now let's go.

LEX LUTHOR

Don't worry. This building won't collapse.

SLADE

And you're sure of this how?

LEX LUTHOR

Because I designed it. Look!

Through the gaping hole in the building, Luthor spots another blue aperture where the alien machine disappeared and for a brief few seconds, its light enthralled him. Then it disappeared.

Luthor's watch blinks crazy off his wrists.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

Quantum apertures.

SLADE

English Luthor!

Worm holes bleeding alien tech opened another portal and something powerful came out.

SLADE

Find it later. Come on.

Luthor spies Superman and Zod fighting in the debris below.

LEX LUTHOR

Who do they think they are?

Slade drags Luthor away from the hole and both retreat down the stairs. They race down crumbling flights of stairs to the bedrock subway.

INT. SUBWAY BELOW LEXCORP - MOMENTS LATER

Luthor directs his employees to take the subways away from the city. Slade pushes him towards one, but he shrugs it off with a mean look.

LEX LUTHOR

Hurry while there's still a city to get out of.

Earthquake vibrations shake the foundations and the lights flicker and everyone yells and screams, but over the screams we hear-

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

(amplified voice)

Silence! Stop yelling and wait.

And it happens. They shut up and listen to his voice. They look to the illuminated face of Lex Luthor talking into his watch and all they can see is his face above theirs.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

I did not expect this, but I do have a contingency plan. I will save us. I promise.

Several people in the crowd hold up their phones for light and several others are recording Luthor.

Several tense seconds in the dark. Another boom and a few screams. Some start to panic, but others around them hold them and then Luthor's watch light flickers and goes out.

Total darkness. Then light fills the subterranean cavern as Lexcorp subway trains fill the station.

Cheers and hollers fill the trains as the people look to see Luthor pointing for them to fill up the trains and leave.

INT. SUBWAY TRAIN - CONTINUOUS

The secretary that Luthor saved rushes into the train and looks out the window at Luthor remaining behind still motioning for others to board before him. She touches her face where he slapped her and tearfully smiles.

INT. SUBWAY BELOW LEXCORP - MOMENTS LATER

Luthor takes off his watch. It's beeping blue with a number and arrow. He hands it to Slade.

LEX LUTHOR

I want whatever fell from the blue aperture and I want it before anyone knows it exists.

SLADE

What about you?

LEX LUTHOR

I'll worry about me.

Slade slides on the watch and runs back up the stairs.

EXT. LEXCORP BUILDING - MOMENTS LATER

Slade pushes open the grate and runs through the destruction that is Metropolis. The fight still rages around him and people run from the carnage, but Slade runs to it. The watch arrow points ahead and the number decreases.

Slade watches as the two flying people crash into a building, then the strange sound of heavy energy and then a red beam blasts through the building and Slade limbos below and then flips over it.

It stops. Silence. Then a low thunderous scream (Zod's death). Slade runs on. He looks at the watch. He's close. Then the watch goes solid and the numbers reach 00.

EXT. METROPOLIS BATTLE EPICENTER - CONTINUOUS

Slade looks around and eyes a metal liquid disk spiking in all directions. It hovers over the ground. Slade reaches for it. It ripples and a mirror finger touches his. He squints in wariness. People are starting to take advantage of the quiet and new peace. They notice him. There's no time.

He grabs the liquid disk and it solidifies as a ball and shocks him, but not enough to stop him. He pockets it in his suit jacket and runs back toward Lexcorp as military helicopters and jets stream into the city.

INT. LEXCORP BUILDING - LATER

Luthor stands at the gaping hole in his building and watches as the military vehicles surround the area and help evacuate and save the people trapped and hurt. From his left, he watches as a primal roar shakes the buildings.

Superman flies away carrying the dead body of Zod.

Luthor snarls.

Slade walks up to him, reaches in his pocket, and pulls out the liquid metal sphere. He hands it to Luthor. He feels the shock and his eyes open wide and then they narrow. He can see his reflection in the sphere.

LEX LUTHOR

It's a brave new world Slade. One that will need a man like you and like me. Can I count you in?

SLADE

Need you ask?

There's a silence as the two survey the destruction all around.

LEX LUTHOR

This changes everything and I plan on doing a better job at saving us from unwanted heroes.

Luthor holds out the metal sphere that warps and bends in hand. It's twilight and the first stars are peeking through the debris haze.

EXT -OPEN SPACE - DAY

Darkness and stars. Peace. Large nebula fills the space. This isn't our solar system.

A burning spaceship invades the view hurtling towards a red planet. Red and yellow lasers return fire to an unseen enemy.

INT. BURNING SHIP - CONTINUOUS

The alien Arkillo of Von barks orders through his jagged tusked mouth. Predator to the core, his crew trembles fearing him more than their imminent deaths.

ARKILLO

(translated alien)

Fire the escape pods.

ALIEN CREWMAN 1

Did someone sound the escape alarm?

Arkillo glowers him down. He pushes the button. Nothing happens. A bright blue liquid pools under his seat.

The red planet grows in the front view screen until the heat and friction from reentry burns the monitor out.

Silence, then Arkillo looks at the scared four alien crew who freeze in the predator's sight. He growls, turns, and leaves them. They exhale happy to die in peace than face his wrath.

INT. BURNING SHIP CARGO BAY- CONTINUOUS

Arkillo shoves through several other scared alien crewmen as he stomps his way to the cargo bay. Broken and scattered cargo crates spill a dull luminescent yellow ore that Arkillo kicks out of the way.

He accesses the manual override. The crewmen stare at him. As far as his sharp teeth and skull can move, he smiles and laughs until a bright green light blazes through the hull.

ARKILLO

(translated)

Dammit! Lanterns!

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

Green Lantern Hal Jordan races beside the hulking cargo ship blasting specific holes through the hull with his ring. He circles the ship in seconds loving every minute.

The reentry heat lights up the ship's forward and Hal Jordan stops and speaks into the green glowing green power ring.

GREEN LANTERN

Arkillo of Vonn. Land this freighter now and release the workers.

Escape pods burst from the burning ship. Ring scan shows them empty.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)

Damn him.

He jets towards the ship. Explosion! Engines gone. The wounded ship is now a full fledged warhead burning toward the red planet.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)

Can't it ever be easy?

Only a green is blur left behind.

INT. BURNING SHIP - MOMENTS LATER

Pandemonium as crying and screaming aliens of all types watch the pods eject from the ship. One pod didn't eject. The aliens fight and push over it. Then they start to argue (translated alien) and they seem to agree. Crying, female aliens reluctantly start to board.

Roar! They scatter. Arkillo claws his way through the throng. To everyone's horror, he boards and escapes.

The scared crew look at the fire licking at the arms cache in the cargo bay.

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

Green Lantern flies to the front of the heated ship. His green force shield protects him. He sees the frightened aliens in the cockpit.

Arkillo's Escape pod launches before Green Lantern engulfs the ship in a green force field. Green Lantern and Arkillo make eye contact as the pod escapes the disaster.

Green Lantern pushes his will through the ring, flexes, and fights momentum. The planet looms closer. Cities are becoming visible.

EXT. RED PLANET - MOMENTS LATER

The red planet humanoids point to the sky. A fiery huge green and red mass is headed for them.

Adult humanoid uses his technology to scope it. Closer view: Green figure in front. Closest view: A Green Lantern straining to stop the ship from crashing into the city.

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

GREEN LANTERN

It's not working. What's wrong?

He pushes again. Green energy field transforms to retro-rockets and a net. Veins bulge over Green Lantern's face.

INT. BURNING SHIP - CONTINUOUS

The alien crew scurry around and activate the cargo bay doors. The yellow glowing ore slides out and they cheer, but the arms cache remains near the flames and they scurry.

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

The yellow ore disrupts the ring's green energy field and the energy net dissolves. It breaks Green Lantern's construct and the ship accelerates toward the planet.

GREEN LANTERN

Can't win for losing.

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

Miles away. From behind a green glowing dark head, someone watches the ship streak down to the planet and the escape pod moving toward him. Pointed reddish ears move with a set jaw.

The head turns to watch the green power construct dissolve. We see the face of Sinestro, hero to the Green Lantern Corp.

SINESTRO

Fascinating.

EXT. RED PLANET CITY - CONTINUOUS

The hysteric humanoid aliens run for cover as the burning mountainous ship careens directly toward them.

EXT. RED PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE - CONTINUOUS

Confused by the power failure, Green Lantern changes tactics and at the last second forms a green power construct tube surrounding the speeding cargo ship.

The ship looks like a roller coaster weaving in between buildings, other alien flying crafts, and dodging main groups of people until it finally settles in an open park in the middle of the alien city.

Onlookers and local militia and police show up as Green Lantern glides down and lands next to the open cargo bay doors. Green energy forms two hands and pries the doors open further. Terrorized aliens bolt out past Green Lantern.

Just as the last runs past Green Lantern-

INT. BURNING SHIP - CONTINUOUS

The fire reaches a container of warheads and-

EXT. RED PLANET CITY - CONTINUOUS

Close up: Green energy flares off the ring.

Miles away: A green energy volcano erupts with ship's explosion away from the city and alien inhabitants.

With closed eyes, Green Lantern peeks one open and sees that everything is all right. He looks around. All the people are safe.

GREEN LANTERN

Get here when you can Sinestro.

With the escape pod in tow, Sinestro lands with the majesty and applause he knows he deserves.

SINESTRO

Must I always save your life human? You need to be more mindful of-

GREEN LANTERN

I know. I know. Actions have consequences and consequences can kill.

SINESTRO

Why do I waste my time earther?

GREEN LANTERN

Because without me, who'd listen to you preach?

The pod hatch cracks open and Arkillo breaks out holding a mace made of the yellow ore.

SINESTRO

You show no fear Arkillo of Vonn.

ARKILLO

No Lantern. I create it.

Arkillo charges with his yellow ore mace deflecting Jordan's beams.

Sinestro's ring hits the ground and a green earthquake knocks Arkillo down and the mace goes flying. A green energy cocoon wraps around his body and he never stops trying to escape.

A wry smile crosses Sinestro's face. He brings the bound Arkillo close to his own face. Spit and saliva spew from his jagged teeth and tusks!

ARKILLO (CONT'D)

I will kill everyone of you damned Lanterns. Take it off. Take off the ring and we'll see who is afraid of who.

Sinestro watches as Arkillo's breath ekes out and the cocoon tightens. Arkillo still manages a growl.

GREEN LANTERN

We got our man Sinestro. Let's go.

SINESTRO

On to the next one, and the next one. I grow weary of the repetition.

Sinestro's energy webbings crawl down Arkillo's struggling throat until he gags and then no sound comes.

SINESTRO (CONT'D)

When does it end Jordan? When will the Guardians see that detention is not an answer?

JORDAN

Let him go. There's a whole city watching.

SINESTRO

Good. Let them take heed that when you cross a Lantern, this is the consequence. Better to be feared than loved.

Sinestro gets an inch from Arkillo's face. His defiant eyes show no fear, but then roll back in his skull.

Jordan takes the mace and touches the cocoon, dissolving it. He then encompasses the unconscious Arkillo in a green bubble and lifts him into the air.

Sinestro looks more disappointed than angry. He watches Jordan ascend with his prisoner back into the sky and into space. He looks at the populace and the slave aliens from the ship. His ring, subtly different than Jordan's, glows with fire.

SINESTRO (CONT'D)

The Green Lanterns will not tolerate slavery of any kind. You are free, but remember: we cannot be everywhere at once. Do not let fear keep you subservient.

Green blur. The people around the wreckage look up to see a green speck twinkling into space.

EXT. OPEN SPACE - MOMENTS LATER

Sinestro joins Hal Jordan and the captured Arkillo in space. They join bubbles to talk and leave Arkillo separate. They hyperspace away from the red planet.

SINESTRO

You cross me at your own peril Jordan. These people need to know they can rely on us to keep the order. To keep trash like this from pulling the whole galaxy into chaos.

JORDAN

You're gonna end up with an ulcer Sinestro. It's a job.

SINESTRO

It's a calling Jordan. A calling, and I intend to bring that order by whatever means I deem fit.

JORDAN

Don't let the Guardians hear that?

SINESTRO

If they ever floated away from their throne world, they could see the cruelty and devastation their inaction has wrought on the innocent.

JORDAN

Order over chaos then. Subjugation over free will?

SINESTRO

If need be. They would choose safety over free will. People want order. Just look at Arkillo. He's a magnificent predator. They run from him and he loves it. What rehabilitation cures him?

JORDAN

Don't let prejudice close your eyes. He might surprise you. Who knows? He might be a Lantern someday.

SINESTRO

Since Abin Sur's ring chose you, that I cannot discount.

Hal Jordan's ring alarms and a green hologram shows the head of Guardian Ganthet.

SINESTRO (CONT'D)

Speak of the devil.

GUARDIAN GANTHET

Lantern Jordan and Sinestro. Please report to Oa with all haste. Priority!

Before either could ask, Ganthet dissolves.

JORDAN

Ring. Stargate.

RING

Insufficient power for reentry.

JORDAN

Do it!

The power ring explodes, shoots green and opens a portal through space-time creating a wormhole that Jordan and Sinestro and Arkillo in tow fly through.

Jordan grits his teeth. The strain shows on his face. Ahead an opening with normal space and stars when Jordan's green aura flickers and starts to fail. The opening starts to close. Jordan gasps for air when-

Sinestro envelops him in his own aura saving him and all three race through the gap in time to

EXT. OA SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The beautiful planet Oa gleans green in the immediate space filling the view. It's beautiful with its Green Lanterns shooting to and from the planet like electrons around a massive nucleus.

The trio race to the brightest area: the Guardians.

EXT. COURT OF THE GUARDIANS - MOMENTS LATER

Jordan, Sinestro, and the prisoner Arkillo land in the center of the Court of the Guardians. High stone pillars act as empty sentries to a courtyard with the Green Lantern symbol chiseled in its stone. The pillars are empty.

Jordan looks around and only Ganthet floats out to meet him.

JORDAN

Where's the emergency Ganthet.

Sinestro watches beside Jordan. He pushes Arkillo away in a green energy bubble.

GANTHET

Your sector, earth. An ancient people thought dead have invaded. Kryptonians.

SINESTRO

Long dead and deservedly. Such insular hubris.

JORDAN

Earth?

GANTHET

Survived and the threat neutralized by one of their own. We only now found out. Go there Lantern Jordan and report back on these Kryptonians and the renegade.

Jordan raises his ring hand and speaks the pledge.

JORDAN

In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!

EXT. CENTRAL POWER BATTERY ON OA - CONTINUOUS

The floating, rotating Central Power Battery on Oa hears Jordan's oath and aims its open aperture in the Guardians' Court direction.

Several Lanterns around the Power Battery fly out of the way as the solid green beam shoots out.

EXT. COURT OF THE GUARDIANS - CONTINUOUS

The power hits Hal Jordan bathing him in green glow. The power ring turns the brightest green and so do his eyes.

Unfazed, Ganthet and Sinestro watch, but Arkillo shields his eyes and growls.

He floats in the air and as quick as it came, the power leaves and Jordan jets away from Oa.

Ganthet looks at Sinestro.

GANTHET

Watch well your protege Sinestro. Hal Jordan is all human: potential aplenty marked only by equal amounts of abandon.

Ganthet floats away into Oa air. Sinestro pulls Arkillo to him.

SINESTRO

Fear not brave Arkillo. We will finish this talk later.

Two other alien Lanterns take Arkillo away and Sinestro jets into Oa's sky after Hal Jordan.

EXT. EARTH'S OUTER SPACE - MOMENTS LATER

From a distance. A green flash! A straight green energy ray blasts to-

EXT. METROPOLIS SKYLINE - CONTINUOUS

Green thunder shock claps above Metropolis. A green glowing orb rests above the smoking rubble. Green Lantern Hal Jordan surveys the circular destruction from the above. His lips snarl.

Jordan eyes movement and blasts to it.

EXT. METROPOLIS - CONTINUOUS

Superman focuses his hearing and speeds to a rubble pile. Ultra fast arms dig through debris oblivious to an angry glowing Green Lantern floating behind him. Superman stops.

TRAPPED VICTIMS

We're here! Help. Please!

SUPERMAN

Are you going to help or not?

Anger melts to determination as Green Lantern's ring lifts the rubble from an entire building and separates it into building parts away from Superman and the trapped victims. Crowds cheer in the background for the saved victims as GL separates what appears to be dead bodies from the rubble. GL lowers the victims and stares while the distant cheers echo. GL looks back to Superman who is now beside him.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

Help me finish.

GL's ring glows green hot and then simmers down.

JORDAN

Where to next?

MOVE IN CLOSE TO THE POWER RING GREEN GLOW.

INT. BATCAVE - CONTINUOUS

The green blinking circle swelled to fill the 6x10 ft. computer screen layout of Metropolis. A battered and dirty Bruce Wayne stared in awe at the power level graphic reached its maximum level and slowly reverted to normal.

As the green glow subsided, a real time satellite image of a crowd working within the circular destruction caused from the World Machine.

BRUCE WAYNE

Such power. Zoom in. Analyze.

The computer centers on Green Lantern. Miscellaneous data and archived video appears around his active image. The video shows GL battling a yellow smoke monster from space. The video then shows satellite footage of GL transforming to Hal Jordan. "Hal Jordan" and a bio appears next to him with his Farris pilot's license photo.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Zoom in. Analyze.

The same happens to the renegade Kryptonian and the data shows hints and blurred images of what could be this "Superman" or Bigfoot from blogs and conspiracy websites.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Freeze image. Scan identity.

Superman's face fills the screen. Thousands of similar pictures from social media and government data bases buzz through until: DMV driver's license for a sixteen year old. Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas. Facial recognition: 100% match.

Bruce Wayne leans back in his dusty chair and thinks. He watches GL and Superman save lives in the scarred Metropolis.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Computer. Alter facial profile of Clark Kent to 45% match.

The computer complies and the DMV photo bends to look like someone different until a 45% match is reached.

ALFRED

Do you think that is wise Master Wayne? I'm surprised you have not already locked on missiles.

A dirty Alfred Pennyworth, butler and once legal guardian to a young Bruce Wayne, appears behind Bruce Wayne. It takes a second to dust the chair Wayne is sitting in.

ALFRED (CONT'D)

By the way. I am fine and Wayne Manor is shaken, but not broken.

BRUCE WAYNE

I don't give a damn if this whole mausoleum burns to the ground and I would fire everything we have if I had anything in WayneTech satellites that could harm either of them. It's a brave new world Alfred.

The screen shows multiple virtual screens of candid shots from satellite surveillance, street cameras, news reports, and even Lois Lane's apartment where Superman visits. Luthor's news network is shows his possible election candidacy. They are spinning a story on Superman and Green Lantern being aliens and anti-American. A panel of experts spewing their vitriol shows how much they don't trust Superman. A YouTube video of a blond man speeding through the water saving a sinking ship, and a blurry picture from the Gotham News of what could be a Batman sighting.

Wayne halts all the audio with the keypad stroke.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Superman is an alien. An alien ring powers Green Lantern. We aren't even alone on our own planet.

The screen shot enlarges with the swimming hero.

ALFRED

Metahuman then?

BRUCE WAYNE

Older I think.

A live satellite feed acquires the Indian Ocean, then zooms in to the sea floor scans. It's grainy, but it looks like a city pattern.

ALFRED

Fascinating. Are you suggesting the Lost City sir?

Screen zooms out to trace the fault lines in fiery red. Several volcanoes dot the path on land and under the ocean.

BRUCE WAYNE

There are more things between heaven and earth Alfred.

ALFRED

Quoting the Bard to me Master Wayne? The pupil becomes the teacher.

The satellite map alerts. The screen shows a volcanic island in the Pacific and an unknown island appears. Then disappears. The earth remains.

BRUCE WAYNE

Fascinating indeed.

EXT. EARTH FROM SPACE - DAY

The real earth matches the computer and our POV zooms towards the Indian Ocean and through clouds as the view of the island widens into -

EXT. DISAPPEARING ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

Sand. Several large drops of blood pool and dissolve into the sand and then a sword scarred, battered lead bracelet covered forearm and hand pound the ground and the sand rises.

The hand rises and clenches. A woman's face hidden behind a golden helmet hides bruises and a bleeding nose, but the gritted teeth and furrowed brow speak more than any growl. She spits blood and smiles. She's Diana of Themyscira. She's Amazon and she's ready.

The ground shakes and the sky turns colors from blue to clouded patterns of red, then back to blue. The other Amazons look around in bewilderment, but not Diana. Only the three fighters in front of her matter.

From behind Diana's warrior body, we see her next opponents, three Greek armed Amazons: the Sword, the Spear, and the Lasso. Warriors. Warriors. Not models.

Without notice, the three attack. Diana's sword parries Spear into Sword and dodges Lasso. More of a violent dance than fight.

From 10 yards away, a woman wearing a golden eagle aegis seats on a marble throne and only observes as a woman of her station must. Around her neck is a necklace of milky pearl shaped as a moon garnished with golden Greek letters.

The Golden Omega symbol lords over her throne and white stone Greek columns stand guard while Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons remains silent and detached.

Diana blocks the sword with her gray lead bracelets and sparks explode.

Hippolyta winces in stoic pain and clutches her gilded, golden bracelets.

HIPPOLYTA

(to herself)

Those trinkets will not be able to contain her for much longer.

The island rumbles and the columns shake. Diana takes advantage by beating the all three in their collective confusion.

The island shakes again as Diana stands over her foes. The other Amazons lined against the mini coliseum look to Queen Hippolyta.

Hippolyta clutches the now glowing necklace.

HIPPOLYTA (CONT'D)

Take the high ground sisters. The sea betrays us and Themyscira shifts again.

Island tidal waters recede back towards the ocean. In unison, the armored Amazons head to the green and rocky cliffs through trails and roads that lead up to a Greek temple at the top.

Diana picks up her knocked out combatant and races to the top. The queen marvels at how she outruns the rest to be by her side.

EXT. THEMYSCIA - CONTINUOUS

The tidal waves return and the crash through the trees around the shore, through the stone pathways, and against the coliseum. The massive Omega symbol over the queen's throne glows and resembles more of a gate, but to where?

A modern boat rolls end over end through mangled trees and frothy water. The Amazons point and spot a figure floating in the turbulence.

EXT. THEMYSCIA - CONTINUOUS

Diana grabs Hippolyta's golden lasso and dives 100 ft. down before Hippolyta can stop her.

HIPPOLYTA

He's dead Diana. Leave the infidel!

Diana surfaces and turns the bearded man over. Another wave crashes and slams both of them against the cliff. They disappear beneath the water.

EXT. THEMYSCIA: UNDER WATER - CONTINUOUS

Diana pulls the man to her and gazes at his face. His hair swirls around his dirty bearded face. His mouth agape- then dark eyes shoot open. They lock onto a wonder struck Diana.

He struggles against her grip and pulling her further under water. She resists, surprised at his strength. He's gripping a golden rod. They wrestle and Diana gasps, but notices that he's breathing the water.

He fights back and Diana knocks the weakened man out. He goes limp.

The other Amazons start for the cliff side to help, but Hippolyta holds up her fist. Hippolyta's golden lasso shoots by their heads and onto a tree.

With the man over her shoulder, Diana grabs the dangling lasso and climbs up the cliff face and drops him for all the Amazons to gawk at.

AMAZON 1

Abomination. Throw him back!

DIANA

No one touches... it. His breathing. Mother?

The red sky patches revert to blue, but different and the water drains back into the ocean. Hippolyta kneels to look at this half naked muscular blond bearded man still gripping the engraved golden rod in his hand. She draws her sword.

DIANA (CONT'D)

Mother? Please.

Hippolyta prods him with the sword handle to see his hand and he comes to life! Hippolyta leaps backwards and the Amazons go into instant defense mode with a loud unanimous grunt.

The confused bearded man backs closer to the edge. He speaks and they cannot understand, except Hippolyta recognizes.

Diana steps away from the phalanx to face him. She is fierce.

DIANA (CONT'D)

I am Diana of Themyscia and you should be thankful I did not let you drown man.

He's fight or flight and the cliff's edge is at his heels. He turns to dive in and Diana grabs the golden rod in his hand and pulls him back, but a wildness centers on his face and an entire wave climbs the cliff side and engulfs both of them like a clam.

In the water, Diana will not let go and neither will he! The water coils around her and she's drowning, though he seems at home. He grits his teeth and strains.

From outside, the water swirls unnaturally around the two. Diana's hand thrusts out and Hippolyta puts her sword in it.

Diana clubs him with the sword handle, and instantly the water collapses and so does he.

AMAZON 2

What sort of man is this?

HIPPOLYTA

Not a man sister, but a stranger with no people out of time and place like us.

She picks up the golden rod and examines it.

DIANA

He would die for that.

HIPPOLYTA

Dark power. Such loyalty shown from a man.

Diana comes over, kneels, and hands Hippolyta's sword back to her handle first. The eagle sword guard shimmers.

HIPPOLYTA (CONT'D)

It is also good to see that we are still one as sisters and soldiers.

The Amazons slam their fists against their chests and grunt as one.

DIANA

And what of him mother? Do you think he is responsible for the island?

HIPPOLYTA

He is of no consequence. Take the Atlantean to the caves away from the water.

DIANA

But surely the outside world must know of us now. He is here. Proof. They can come here and that means we can leave.

HIPPOLYTA

No. Now is not the time for this daughter. He is nothing, a relic of flotsam flung on our shores.

DIANA

The sky! A man. These are signs that Themyscira must finally join the outside world.

HIPPOLYTA

Not one more word or he dies Diana. You are our greatest warrior, but you are not queen. Not yet.

Diana's fist unclench and she winces as her bracelets cause her pain and she bows in subservience. Hippolyta holds the golden rod. A stylized "A" engraved on it. She eyes Diana as she hoists him onto her back and carries him up the mountain towards the Greek temple. Hippolyta massages the moon necklace.

HIPPOLYTA (CONT'D)

(watching Diana leap up the mountain)

If I was to fear, then these would those desperate times. Ready yourselves sisters. Today is but a harbinger of the fight to come. Soon men and their machinations and desires will invade our Themyscira and we must defend her with our lives. Soon.

All the Amazons yell in unison.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - DAY

Lex Luthor stands looking out an expansive window at Metropolis, full of cranes and industry as people work to rebuild it. He smiles and nods until he sees a blur streak across the sky.

LEX LUTHOR

Track. Enlarge.

The window becomes a tactile computer screen. It shows Superman flying too fast to track. "Facial Pattern Recognition Ineffective."

Superman jets through the clouds and out of sight. Luthor snarls.

BRUCE WAYNE

I still can't get over that.

Luthor looks to the window's reflection and sees Bruce Wayne and Slade across the room. He turns.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

It's a new age Lex and now for the first time, we're playing catch up.

They both look out the window at the Metropolis construction. Slade stands away at a respectful distance.

LEX LUTHOR

He is no better than us. It's genetic. He now has the advantage and the run of the world, but he's still a man even if it's one from another planet.

BRUCE WAYNE

I only hope he wants to do the right thing.

LEX LUTHOR

Hope is not a strategy. What's to stop him from taking anything, or anyone he wants? Hmmm? He flies above us and we hope he doesn't crash through another building, and we hope he keeps our laws and rules, but he has killed before. What happens when he cannot keep his promises and tires of us?

BRUCE WAYNE

Then you have a contingency.

LEX LUTHOR

Look at me. I don't go toe to toe with anyone without already winning before the fight starts. But hope, Bruce. I hope I have enough time to figure out how to save us before he decides it's too late.

BRUCE WAYNE

He's not the only one anymore. The green one, and even Gotham has it's own caped crusader. The Bat Thing. I suspect there's more going on than any of us really know.

LEX LUTHOR

But they're human and from earth as far as I know. They belong here. He doesn't. You weren't there that day Bruce. You didn't get lungs full of asbestos. And you didn't watch thousands die in crumbling buildings. Hope. I never felt so hopeless or helpless in my life. Never again.

BRUCE WAYNE

(darkly)

I've seen hopeless Lex and I know what lies in the darkness.

The elevator door opens again and this time a heavy set black lady in a strict business suit walks in with two men in black government agents. She holds up a finger and they stay at the elevator door.

AMANDA WALLER

You look guilty Lex. Plotting world domination with Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE WAYNE

Discussing hope, Ms. Waller.

AMANDA WALLER

I don't have time for hope or discussions. Where are we on Project Cadmus? Tell me what couldn't wait.

BRUCE WAYNE

We've cracked the code Amanda. With what we know and have from the Kryptonian ship, we can build a subspace communication. That's instantaneous anywhere in the universe. The possibilities-

Wayne's phone buzzes.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Excuse me. I need to take this.

Wayne walks away from Waller and Luthor.

AMANDA WALLER

How about our other uses for the tech. Any breakthroughs on that end.

LEX LUTHOR

Weaponization of something this new could destroy the whole planet, but by all means, rush me.

AMANDA WALLER

Keep Wayne in the dark on that end. The playboy can charm the panties off the world with his communication project, but we're going to need to protect it when the time comes, and I have a feeling we're due.

LEX LUTHOR

Let him have his hope. I'll keep the sword sharpened.

Wayne returns to Luthor and Waller.

BRUCE WAYNE

I need to get back to Gotham. Something about one of my banks being frozen. About the project. We're close and when we finish, I promise, it'll change everything.

LEX LUTHOR

Careful Bruce. You know better than most, Gotham doesn't forgive weakness.

BRUCE WAYNE

I've been working out. New boxing coach. He's old school. Even hit me in the face a few times.

He smiles and leaves Waller and Luthor shaking their heads.

AMANDA WALLER

Even you have to admit, he's too handsome to hurt anyone.

LEX LUTHOR

My research could go quicker with the same tech Wayne has.

AMANDA WALLER

The left hand need not know what the right is doing. Besides Lex. Plausible deniability is beautiful thing. Between you, Wayne, and Star Labs, I figure we'll have deciphered all the alien tech in a few years.

LEX LUTHOR

We may not have years.

AMANDA WALLER

Then get busy Lex. It's the just the world on your shoulders.

EXT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

Outside of a electrified fence, a sign reads "KEEP OUT VIOLATORS WILL BE SHOT ON PREMISES." Three heavily armed GUNMEN crouch in the woods ambivalent to the threat. The FIRST GUNMAN controls a small hand held remote.

EXT. ABOVE GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

A silent drone purrs through the night sky high above the fortified GOVERNMENT BUILDING. An LED blinks and the drone releases a small container dropping toward the building.

The container expands at the last moment creating a plastic reflective surface on the ground.

EXT. WOODS NEAR GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

Through augmented reality star vision, someone watches the three GUNMEN and sees the drone. The vision tech captures the drone's specifications and identifies it as a LuthorCorp design and model.

In real vision, a dark figure stays in the shadows and waits. His dull silver eyes see all.

EXT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

The ARMED MEN expand another shiny elastic mirror and props it against the fence. A SECOND GUNMAN places his cybernetic gauntlet on the mirror and light fills the shiny elastic until it liquefies and the SECOND GUNMAN walks through it. The others follow in a tight, cautious formation. All goes as planned.

EXT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

The shiny elastic glows and the SECOND GUNMAN pulls himself up through the portal and leaves his cybernetic hand in the glow. He props the portal against the wall and the other two exit. He looks at the cybernetic gauntlet. It reads: 2 JUMPS LEFT.

They nod to each other and separate from the building. The THIRD GUNMAN is dressed in burnt orange and black and he wears a mask that matches. He unsheathes the sword he carried on his back, holds his finger over his mask where his mouth would be, and parkours off the building in silence.

The other two shake their heads. The FIRST GUNMAN accesses the building's security with his mini tablet and the door opens beside them. They're in and it's easy.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - MOMENTS LATER

Both GUNMEN walk through the building. The FIRST GUNMAN uses his technology to monitor the hacked security cameras and they step in front of the first camera.

A security guard sits behind bulletproof glass like a beefed up toll operator. He watches the cameras and sees nothing suspicious. The GUNMEN are camera invisible.

Like playing chess, the GUNMEN turn corners and avoid guards by seconds until they reach the corner from the high security door and the beefed up security guard. The FIRST GUNMAN pulls a hairy ball from his pocket and whispers to it.

It unravels into a TOY MOUSE complete with tail and glassy robotic eyes. He pets it, smiles, and sets it down.

It scampers around the corner and down the hall.

INT. SECURITY BOOTH - MOMENTS LATER

The BEEFY GUARD stretches his thick arms above his head and yawns. Just another dollar, but an unseen guest has arrived.

The TOY MOUSE sniffs and looks around.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

The SECOND GUNMAN looks behind him and then back to the SECOND GUNMAN who's controlling his TOY MOUSE through the tablet.

SECOND GUNMAN

Come on TOYMAKER. We can't keep DEATHSTROKE waiting.

TOYMAKER

Slade will wait. Watch this.

INT. SECURITY BOOTH - CONTINUOUS

The security guard drinks his hot coffee and falls back like a frightened elephant as the TOY MOUSE crawls over his shoulder and down his arm. Coffee everywhere.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

Toymaker snickers and the SECOND GUNMAN shoves him.

TOYMAKER

(annoyed)

All right. Mirror Master.

INT. SECURITY BOOTH - CONTINUOUS

Beefy Guard stands up pissed and gritting his teeth while the toy mouse twitches its whiskers.

BEEFY GUARD

Real funny Jerry.

The beefy guard takes the empty coffee cup and reaches to trap the mouse. Toy mouse opens its mouth and shoots a dart into Beefy Guard's neck. He rolls his eyes and passes out.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

Toymaker clicks "Come Home" on the tablet and it shows a close up of a cartoon mouse door with the a mouse running in.

The toy mouse runs up Toymaker's leg and back into his pocket. Mirror Master shakes his head.

They cross the corner and the heavy security door opens to them and they enter-

INT. TECH LAB - CONTINUOUS

Advanced technology and lab equipment line the walls and lab tables. Toymaker looks at his tablet and pulls up a picture and title of their quarry: Multi-phasic Power Converter. Toymaker sets off looking for it.

Mirror Master steps into the tech lab, but looks behind him as if he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He stands guard looking at his watch.

TOYMAKER

Here it is. Help me unplug it.

Toymaker looks at a heavy piece of tech that has to weigh over two hundred pounds.

MIRROR MASTER

Are you sure? That's too big to carry.

TOYMAKER

For you maybe, but not for him.

Toymaker's exoskeleton backpack whirs off him and transforms into a skeletal robot that picks up the Multi-phasic Power Converter and waits.

TOYMAKER (CONT'D)

Let's move it.

INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - MOMENTS LATER

Mirror Master, Toymaker, and the robot sprint down the hallways careless to noise or detection. They blast unaware guards, and the toy mouse runs ahead darting another before he jumps back on Toymaker's shoulder. They make it to the roof door and-

EXT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

They burst out the door and Mirror Master charges his gauntlet and reaches to touch the elastic mirror. It explodes and knocks him and Toymaker on their rears. The robot with it's blank face cocks its head.

They stare at each other.

MIRROR MASTER

It's him! Run! Here!

They turn to run toward the fence. A blinking batarang stabs into the robot's back.

Beep-beep-beep. Boom! They spy a brooding dark figure in the smoke. They run. A released compressed aerosol sound and the smoke shoots up.

Alarms wail. Lights erupt from all corners. Off camera, the lights explode. Someone shot them out and quick. Darkness again. A Military jeep stops in front of Mirror Man and Toymaker.

DEATHSTROKE

You coming?

A helicopter flies over the building

DEATHSTROKE (CONT'D)

Take the wheel

Toymaker gasses it. Deathstroke reaches into the jeep.

EXT. HIGH ABOVE GOVERNMENT BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

Telescopic vision sees Deathstroke pull out a shotgun grenade launcher. Regular vision shows the distant lights of the government buildings. Swoosh and a blue blur.

EXT. GOVERNMENT FACILITY - CONTINUOUS

Deathstroke fires the rockets at various buildings. Red beams zap each one before they hit a target. The jeep stops dead still and the three fly forward as SUPERMAN holds up the front bumper with one hand.

SUPERMAN

Stand down.

Mirror Man raises his arms in surrender when his gauntlet pulses and light fills the vision. Superman stands dumbfounded and dazed.

Toymaker pulls out a gun and points it at Superman's head. Mirror Master and Deathstroke run to a building with a large glass window glinting like a mirror from the security light.

DEATHSTROKE

You can't kill him with that!

Toymaker joins the mad dash.

Mirror Master makes it to the window, touches it, and a tone builds. The window dissolves into a glowing vertical liquid mirror.

Deathstroke slashes out his sword and stops three batarangs from hitting the window.

EXT. GOVERNMENT FACILITY - CONTINUOUS

A batarang explodes against Superman's chest. He looks down and whirls around to see a black blur fly past him. It's BATMAN!

BATMAN

Keep up.

EXT. GOVERNMENT FACILITY - CONTINUOUS

Toymaker and Deathstroke enter the glowing mirror. In the reflection, Mirror Man sees Superman and Batman and something distant approaching. He nods to the glowing mirror. A rocket launcher protrudes through and fires.

Three rockets splinter into a five each and they're headed toward the helicopter spotlighting the escape. Superman's heat vision zaps several and Batman's batarang deflects one into several others, but the helicopter is hit and going down.

Batman stares at the damaged robot as it enters the glowing mirror. Mirror Master salutes Batman and enters. The glow reverts back to a window.

Superman flies to the helicopter, safely lowers it, and looks around. All are gone.

HELICOPTER PILOT

Thanks Superman.

SUPERMAN

None necessary.

He hears a high pitched tone, flies off, and follows it to-

EXT. WOODS NEAR GOVERNMENT BUILDING - MOMENTS LATER

Superman hovers dark woods. The high pitched tone stops.

SUPERMAN

Who were they?

BATMAN

Six weeks worth of surveillance you almost ruined. Tech thieves. Little out of your jurisdiction aren't you?

SUPERMAN

Star Labs asked me to look into it. The same crew stole-

BATMAN

I know. I'm on the trail, but I didn't want them captured and I sure don't remember asking for help hero.

SUPERMAN

You're welcome. You don't have to be alone you know. We have the same goal.

BATMAN

Alone is how I work or this happens. Stick to Metropolis Blue Boy. If I need help, I'll ask, but don't hold your breath.

SUPERMAN

I can hold it a long time.

Batman mounts the Batpod and motors into the night.

Superman sighs and flies straight up.

EXT. METROPOLIS - NIGHT

The city lights magnify its buildings' grandeur. From The Daily Planet LuthorCorp's headquarters looms over the city looking down on the rest. A bright glow fills the Penthouse and then back to normal.

INT. LUTHORCORP PENTHOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Luthor sits in a plush chair and watches as Mirror Master exits the portal. The robot lowers the Multi Phasic Power Converter, sparks, and reverts into a cube.

All look relieved to be safe. Deathstroke takes off his mask to reveal Wilson Slade. He is the only one not intimidated by Luthor or his power suit and tie.

LEX LUTHOR

Complications?

DEATHSTROKE

Some difficulty, but nothing we couldn't handle.

Deathstroke passes the video to Luthor.

LEX LUTHOR

So Gotham's knight finally showed his face.

DEATHSTROKE

And Superman.

LEX LUTHOR

Ran as fast as you could?

TOYMAKER

Faster!

MIRROR MASTER

Mr. Luthor. Your enhancements gave the gauntlet four jumps, but it's burnt out.

LEX LUTHOR

Fix it within the week. We have plans within plans. Slade. Take the converter to my lab and the rest of you, lay low for a week. No Peeping Tom with the tech either.

They turn to walk away.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

Lucky today, but remember: I cannot abide failure and what I cannot create, I must have gentlemen. Failure. I have no taste for it and it's not something I will endure. See to it that it doesn't happen.

Luthor turns to the window overlooking the city ignoring their exit.

SYNTHESIZED VOICE (O.C.)

Your machinations are being monitored. The scope is becoming longer than your reach.

LEX LUTHOR

Suggestions?

SYNTHESIZED VOICE (O.C.)

The time has come to contact the selected participants. You have taken this endeavor as far as we can alone.

LEX LUTHOR

But I am not alone.

Luthor steps into the elevator.

INT. ELEVATOR - CONTINUOUS

The elevator's surveillance seems familiar, like the Metallic Sphere sensors.

LEX LUTHOR

And I cannot do this alone? No way?

SYNTHESIZED VOICE

Though your resources are vast on this planetary scale, all computations lead to the logical conclusion: outside help is required.

Luthor's voice is analyzed through the conversation in alien text.

INT. LUTHOR'S LAB - CONTINUOUS

Luthor steps out into a pristine white and metal lab with enough room to host a football game. Slade places the power converter next to a strange device with mirrors and a glowing sphere. Luthor nods and Slade leaves through the elevator. Luthor trusts no one.

He then touches his ring's gem. Floor panel opens. A smaller replica of the Metallic Sphere floats to Luthor's eye level. The green shard and three circles are prominent.

METALLIC SPHERE

Now that you possess the converter, you should perform surveillance on the proposed members.

Luthor deftly connects the converter to the mirrored machine.

LEX LUTHOR

You scan our prospective candidates and determine their resources and let me worry about motives. It takes a being with a conscience to understand another. If I've done my research, I know each one's price. Everybody has one and I need workers, not rivals.

The Metallic Sphere hovers over the machine. Luthor's face illuminated as the projection lights fill the lab and he smiles.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

Bruce Wayne sheds the Bat suit and replaces its components in the armoire. It disappears into a rock compartment. Vehicles and Batman memorabilia line the dark cavern in lights.

He walks across a grated raised path to a huge screen with a chair and keyboard. His eyes still look silver.

BRUCE WAYNE

Computer. Identify all of tonight's participants.

The computer screen lights up from a quick silver Bat Signal Squares from screen shots with bios fill the screen.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Remove all military.

They disappear and the other squares enlarge.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Remove Superman.

He disappears leaving The three Gunmen: Deathstroke, Mirror Master, and Toymaker. Each one has a photo file and biography attached. The screen reads: No Known Connections.

Alfred appears behind Bruce with a silver tray of soup and coffee.

ALFRED

Master Wayne. Adding to your Rouge's Gallery sir?

BRUCE WAYNE

They added me Alfred.

Alfred sets down the tray and sees the silver eyes. He points to his eyes. Bruce acknowledges.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Augmented reality off.

His eyes revert to their original color.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

It seems wrong not to see that way.

ALFRED

Until you go into public like that. I take it the best laid plans of bats and men went awry tonight?

BRUCE WAYNE

Superman happened.

Bruce pushes keypad. The screen shows Superman's actions from Batman's POV.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

I almost had them.

ALFRED

Or vice versa, sir.

Bruce looks at Alfred incredulously.

ALFRED (CONT'D)

Would it have been so bad if the invincible alien helped the mortal? Just a suggestion.

BRUCE WAYNE

Not invincible Alfred and I didn't need it. Didn't want it.

EXT. THEMYSCIA BEACH - AFTERNOON

Twenty dolphins speed over the shallow sands racing with clicks and whistles. The water alive! Waves swell and crash against the beach rocks. The "thum-thum-thum" heard by the dolphins makes them all stop and stare up at a stone Prison Cell in the rocks.

They spy the bearded man and click furiously at him.

INT. STONE PRISON CELL - CONTINUOUS

The cell door clangs. Diana stands at the door with a sword.

The bearded man watches the waves recede and the dolphins splash away.

BEARDED MAN

I'm not hungry.

DIANA

I am no servant, outlander. Answer me this: do you know the ways of this New World?

BEARDED MAN

As well one can I guess.

DIANA

And you meant no harm in coming to Themyscira? No ill will?

BEARDED MAN

I just want to find my way back home. Find out..

DIANA

Find what then?

BEARDED MAN

Who I am. I mean- I know my name. I'm Arthur Curry and just a man until I touched that damned golden rod. Next thing I know, I'm here in this cage staring at you.

DIANA

I need a guide Arthur Curry and you need a key.

She holds a key in the last sun coming through the crack.

DIANA (CONT'D)

What say you to that?

EXT. EARTH FROM SPACE - EVENING

The sun hits the back of a red cape wafting zero gravity and then over the shoulder is earth. Superman guards over a the world as he stretches in the pure sunlight charging his body.

Cacophony. Every kind of noise from babies crying to tires screeching to cities and birds and televisions and Superman keeps backing further into dark space until the noises die out and he has a silent, peaceful moment and a sigh.

His eyes focus and we see what he sees:

-Martha Kent drinking coffee, petting the cat

-Lois reading over news story while in make-up chair with people buzzing around her. Newspaper headlines: New Quantum Communication To Change The World in Central City

-Luthor in his penthouse balcony swimming pool. Two semi naked models lounging pool side

Superman quickly pulls telescopic vision away, embarrassed.

To Superman's left, a green flash and then a light beams towards Central City. Superman's telescopic vision eyes the Green Lantern landing at Ferris Aviation outside of Central City.

Superman flies in the same direction. The planet becomes a continent, the United States, the clouds, then land and water speeds by and a big sign reads: Welcome To Central City!

INT. CENTRAL CITY - EVENING

A man in traffic texting, bluetooth on his ear, charges through a red light. Horns! Then silence.

ASSHOLE DRIVER

You people can kiss my-

Angry, he looks around. He's eye to eye with the light. Superman is holding up his car above traffic. Asshole driver rolls down the window.

SUPERMAN

(nods to the red light)

Pay more attention. I'm not usually in Central City.

ASSHOLE DRIVER

Yeah.. Sure.

EXT. CENTRAL CITY - CONTINUOUS

People jump out of their cars and start snapping pictures and video, applauding while Superman lowers the car back to the intersection. He waves and then nothing but a blue blur. People stand in awe and start updating their status.

EXT. CENTRAL CITY - MOMENTS LATER

Barry Allen walks behind Iris West through the busy, evening sidewalk traffic. He's trying to catch up, but his shoe is untied. Both are dressed for a formal affair and even though Iris wears a sleek black dress and heels, Barry can't keep up. He catches up and they wait for a light to change.

IRIS WEST

I swear Barry, if we're late because you can't find the right pair of shoes, I'm going to push you in front of one these cars.

BARRY ALLEN

(tying his shoe)

C.S.I. would catch you.

IRIS WEST

I doubt it. Remind me again why I brought you.

BARRY ALLEN

Because you needed a scientist to translate your interview with Star Labs. Oh, and I saved you from putting the wrong man in jail.

IRIS WEST

I report the news Barry. I don't make it. Are you sure you didn't blackmail me?

BARRY ALLEN

Maybe you like me, and this is your pushy, noncommittal reporter way of showing it.

IRIS WEST

Maybe I needed a wing man and I thought I'd get sympathy if people thought I was with you.

It's obvious that Barry likes Iris, but she doesn't appear to reciprocate his ham handed lobs of puppy love. He plays it off, but there's as innocence and wonder about him. He's so optimistic.

The light changes and everyone shuffles across the street. A distant sound like an approaching jet. Everyone looks up.

Superman dopplers above and past the street. Barry, mouth open, almost snaps his neck watching. Beep! A car horn. Barry blocks all the traffic and Iris waits on the other side, head down.

BARRY ALLEN

Sorry. Sorry.

He reaches Iris.

BARRY ALLEN (CONT'D)

Did you see that? It was him. In Central City! I'll bet he's here for the test. Do you think he'll be at the party? Oh Iris, do you think I'll get his autograph?

IRIS WEST

I think I messed up bringing you. Come on. We're almost there. Hurry up. Could any man be slower?

Barry looks up where Superman flew by, and down the street is the Star Labs building with big lights and maximum security and all the trimmings of a major movie premiere night.

EXT. STAR LABS - MOMENTS LATER

Paparazzi snap thousands of pictures as limo doors open to Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, philanthropists, and force behind Wayne Tech Industries. He turns, extends his hand, and two long legs and a hand meet the flashes. He helps her out of the limo and she does not disappoint. For the moment, the paparazzi forget Wayne and swarm the super model with questions.

PAPARAZZI 1

Are you and Bruce getting married?

PAPARAZZI 2

Is it true you dated Superman? Who dumped who?

PAPARAZZI 3

What's going to happen when you see you're old BF Lex here? Any leftover feelings?

She poses and tries to answer.

Wayne slips by without a notice.

Another limo pulls up.

INT. LIMO - CONTINUOUS

Carol Ferris knocks on the driver's window. It slides down revealing Hal Jordan.

CAROL FERRIS

Are you sure you won't come in.

HAL JORDAN

I fly jets Carol and these people scare me.

CAROL FERRIS

Such a coward. Your loss. I'm betting their having a the full spread. Cocktail shrimp?

HAL JORDAN

Call me when you're ready.

CAROL FERRIS

For a man with the most powerful weapon in the universe on his finger, you sure are a party pooper.

Hal yawns and the door closes.

INT. STAR LABS PARTY- MOMENTS LATER

Describe the party and the surroundings. This is important to the set-up scene.

Bruce Wayne weaves through the crowds and cliques of chic socialites and nerdy scientists. He hams up the trust fund billionaire smile, but his vision POV shows his augmented reality lenses bringing up names, jobs, companies, alcohol content, etc.

His vision scans Barry and Iris.

Augmented POV

-Barry Allen: CSI scientist, Central City, 24, 5'10.

-Iris West: Reporter, Central City paper, 23, 5'9.

Wayne acts like he's getting a call and hears their conversation.

BARRY ALLEN

(at a video)

Look Iris. The quantum teleportation communicator. It's beautiful. We'll be able to talk to civilizations across the galaxy. Across the universe.

Iris takes photos with her phone. Barry stands in awe.

IRIS WEST

Look. There's Bruce Wayne. I'm surprised he sobered up to make it today. He's bigger in person than I thought.

BARRY ALLEN

Wayne Enterprises funded this experiment when Luthorcorp wouldn't.

IRIS WEST

Shh. Wayne's staring. Hush or we'll never work again. Or worst. End up in Gotham.

BARRY ALLEN

Imagine opening a portal, mind you just big enough for data, not a person, but still able to create a line of contact. They even think the QTC could open a portal to another dimension.

IRIS WEST

Yeah. Science. Never mind you just almost slipped me into a coma.

BARRY ALLEN

Iris, imagine talking to a person 100 million light years away without the having to wait 100 million years. Simultaneous communication. A true paradigm shift. Maybe that's how Superman or the Green Lantern get her. Some sort of dimensional teleportation.

Iris' eyes lock across Barry's shoulder.

BARRY ALLEN (CONT'D)

You listening?

IRIS WEST

Barry, that's awesome, but I'm about to scoop that big hunk from The Daily Planet because the next president of the United States just walked in.

Iris runs over to a fast crowd forming around Lex Luthor, dressed to conservative perfection with red tie and flag pin.

BARRY ALLEN

And in a flash, she's gone. Nice job Barry.

POV switch back to Wayne's augmented reality. He pans to crowd and Luthor.

-Lex Luthor: Industrialist, genius level, 42, 6'2.

Red line under his name flashes. Iris West jumps in front of several gawkers and sycophants with her phone as microphone. Luthor flashes a confident smile and charms the crowd.

Wayne loses interest and the augmented sight sets on his next target.

-Clark Kent: reporter Daily Planet, 6'4, 30, 235 lbs.

The red line blinks under his name.

Wayne blinks twice. Regular POV. as he walks over to Clark Kent and stands beside him.

Clark Kent, supposed mild mannered reporter, looks at Luthor with anything but manners. He's squeezing the hand rail and Wayne looks down to see the metal bending.

Wayne bumps into Kent and almost spills his drink. Kent starts to move, then looks disappointed and watches the drink spill down his blue dress shirt and tie.

BRUCE WAYNE

Friend, I am so sorry. Let me fix this.

CLARK KENT

Don't worry about it Mr. Wayne. It's nothing.

BRUCE WAYNE

You really are a big boy scout. Kent, but if you keep bending that rail, somebody will notice and then the questions, and then the suspicion, and then...

CLARK KENT

Then what Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE WAYNE

(in a rougher whisper)

And then no more Clark Kent. No more places to hide in plain sight. No more unknown hideaway in the Arctic.

Kent's eyes stay on Luthor.

CLARK KENT

I'm glad that's over with. Who else knows?

BRUCE WAYNE

Just me, and a close friend.

CLARK KENT

The butler? Mr. Pennyworth?

BRUCE WAYNE

Luthor's tech is almost as good mine. Ask him and he'd say better, but I'm guessing you've found a way around it. If I know you're stalking Lois Lane, I'm sure he will soon enough.

Kent looks hard at Wayne.

CLARK KENT

Let's leave Lois out of this. What do you want Wayne?

BRUCE WAYNE

I want to know who I'm dealing with. Everything I've dug up on you points to you being the real deal, but I have questions and my planet is getting smaller and smaller. The Green Lantern and these new criminals. We're on the edge of change Kal El. Lines are being drawn.

CLARK KENT

It's my planet too.

BRUCE WAYNE

Yeah, so what's that Kryptonian algorithm you planted in the Internet?

CLARK KENT

Wasn't me. Maybe the invasion.

BRUCE WAYNE

Maybe, but then someone who knows your language and code is out there running a game on us, and think they we're none the wiser. Well, I'm on it. Those tech heists lead to this.

Wayne points to the QTC hologram. The demonstration shows the light panels spinning around the device making a wall, then a red energy fissure, and then test graphs.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Whoever knows the code, they're the ones stealing the tech. Every site was hacked with it.

CLARK KENT

Who do you think?

BRUCE WAYNE

Same as you. Luthor. I just don't know why, but I will.

Wayne takes out a handkerchief and dabs Kent's tie.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

Be ready to act. This is global and you get around faster than me. You in?

CLARK KENT

I'm in.

BRUCE WAYNE

(loudly)

Sorry about the drink Mr. Kent and make sure to tell Lois I said hello. Sorry I missed her.

CLARK KENT

Yeah. Sure.

Wayne leaves Kent and circles the QTC hologram presentation to Luthor still holding court with the press and his future constituents. He passes Barry watching the video.

Barry looks at Iris hanging on Luthor's every word. He finishes listening.

QTC HOLOGRAM

Infinite mass at light speed hinders our ability to travel at those incredible speeds, but the QTC creates a dimensional synchronized location. Simply put, we can communicate instantly with any part of the universe where we find an anchor. Only our power level and anchor keep us from reaching the stars.

BARRY ALLEN

Amazing.

Wayne makes it to Luthor's pulpit. He bypasses the security until he reaches an older man dressed in the black with shades. His long silver hair kept in a black knotted ponytail.

Wayne activates the augmented reality(AR).

Slade Wilson: mercenary.$%^*# (#!&) Malfunction.

Through the AR, Wayne sees Slade's artificial eye scanning the crowd then scanning him. They have similar competing technologies and apparently both canceled out the other.

Slade raises his hand to stop Wayne from reaching Luthor.

BRUCE WAYNE

It's time for your boss to make the speech Mr. Wilson. Have we met before?

SLADE WILSON

People like you don't usually run in my circles Mr. Wayne, unless you're paying me.

BRUCE WAYNE

You'd be surprised.

SLADE WILSON

I doubt it.

Luthor notices Wayne and motions for Slade to let him through. Wayne smiles at Wilson and passes. Both Wayne and Luthor retire to a closed off staircase that leads above the party. Wilson blocks off the reporters and Iris looks around for Barry.

Clark Kent notices and uses his super hearing and vision to watch them ascend the steps. He also notices Slade Wilson's concealed weapons and cybernetics.

INT. STAR LABS UPPER LEVEL - MOMENTS LATER

LEX LUTHOR

Bruce. I'm glad you came. I thought after I wrangled this project from you, you might hold a grudge.

BRUCE WAYNE

I still have shares in the tech even if it's not controlling interest.

Wayne motions the hologram.

BRUCE WAYNE (CONT'D)

This will change the world Lex. I'm surprised someone who might run for the big seat would risk associating with a technology that could cause an immigration problem.

Luthor laughs.

LEX LUTHOR

You mean the Kryptonian? He's here you know. They couldn't wait to Tweet their heads off. Just look at what his kind has already done to us. Is he the hero this planet needs? What does that say about the rest of us poor, puny mortals? With power like, what's to keep him from becoming Caesar?

BRUCE WAYNE

Never the less: he's here and staying. Besides, who'd want that job?

LEX LUTHOR

(Smiling)

This planet deserves someone to stand up for humanity. One of its own. See that machine. It's the first step. It'll secure our space.

BRUCE WAYNE

It could be used to monitor every transmission on the planet simultaneously or has that occurred to you?

They ascend the stairs to the-

EXT. STAR LABS HELICOPTER PAD - CONTINUOUS

A crew readies Luthor's helicopter. Luthor and Wayne stand over the city looking surveying Metropolis' skyline. The Daily Planet's globe stands second only to the LuthorCorp Building.

LEX LUTHOR

I don't take you for a fool Wayne. Pretend to be party boy to those paparazzi idiots all you want, but I've looked at your tech. I've watched your company's trades. Admit it or deny it. It doesn't matter, but I know we are the same. We create. We make the world turn, not this super man. We are the heroes earth needs. I'm just planning for the future when he shows his true colors.

BRUCE WAYNE

Someone else has the same idea. WayneTech and LuthorCorp suffered similar break-ins. Both ultra security advanced tech, and both prototypes not made public. I think they connect to this little machine that will change the world. Any ideas?

Luthor walks dangerously close to the building's edge. He looks down on the people milling about.

LEX LUTHOR

Who's looking out for them, Wayne? Someone needs to step in and save them from themselves before the false god has us kneeling at his feet, and if someone out there is working to make this world safer from his kind, then that's the side I'm on. The universe shrank the day our boy in blue and his green flashlight friend told the universe "Hey! Look at us!" Someday you'll look back at this isolated time and wish to bring it back.

BRUCE WAYNE

Is that your platform? Xenophobia?

LEX LUTHOR

I'm not sure if I can get everything done as president, but if I do run, it'll be for them. I already have more money than god and it's time I do something with it, something that changes the course of humanity for the better.

BRUCE WAYNE

Who says you have the right?

LEX LUTHOR

I can't just watch the world go to hell. I don't think you can either.

BRUCE WAYNE

I'd vote for that.

They shake hands.

LEX LUTHOR

Interesting times. I've wondered how long it's take for you to see your own reflection in the mirror.

Wilson opens the door and Luthor boards the helicopter. Bruce Wayne opens the door and descends the stairs.

EXT. HELICOPTER - NIGHT

The helicopter turns and bends through the Metropolis night making its way through the city.

INT. HELICOPTER - CONTINUOUS

Luthor relaxes in another large comfortable chair.

Luthor eyes the reconstruction and cranes where Superman and Zod battled. He snarls.

Luthor opens a heavy briefcase to the fist sized Metallic Sphere, the green shard prominent. Luthor reaches to touch it, but stops when the helicopter starts to descend. He closes the briefcase.

His phone lights up.

DEATHSTROKE

(text)

In place. Go?

LEX LUTHOR

(text)

Go.

EXT. HELICOPTER - CONTINUOUS

The helicopter stops beside the tallest skyscraper entrance.

EXT. LUTHOR SKYSCRAPER - CONTINUOUS

The helicopter door opens and only Luthor exits. A well dressed woman in a simple gray power suit awaits Luthor. When Luthor reaches her, she slips in beside him as they continue walking through the palatial residence.

LEX LUTHOR

Are our guests present Ms. Graves?

MERCY GRAVES

Yes Mr. Luthor, but I'm afraid they will not stay guests for long. Apparently they share... a history.

LEX LUTHOR

When you live as long as those two have, you're bound to bump into each other once or twice. What about our long distance guest?

Mercy Graves motions for several security guards to open the gates. Luthor and Mercy follow to a private entrance.

MERCY GRAVES

According to the communications, he should be here in moments. Also, each brought bodyguards that refuse to leave them.

LEX LUTHOR

It doesn't matter. After tonight, they'll all work for me whether they know it or not.

They walk to an oversized entrance ornamented with stone lions guarding both sides. They enter.

INT. LUTHOR SKYSCRAPER - CONTINUOUS

Without a word, Mercy and several waiting security guards take the first main hallway to the left. Only Luthor heads alone through several large halls to the elevator.

INT. LUTHOR PENTHOUSE GREAT HALL - MOMENTS LATER

Alone, Luthor enters the Great Hall to see two small groups on opposites sides of the room.

To the right sits cross legged a well groomed man with a moustache and goatee. Three light claw scars stretch across his bored face. Irregular purple veins bulge on his face. He is Vandal Savage: dying immortal and would be adventurer.

At his feet lies a beautiful, unleashed cheetah with a diamond collar stretching and kneading the expensive oriental rug with its claws.

Behind Savage stands a tall, broad man wearing a black glasses that cover most of his face and a scarf to hide the rest.

To the left stands a lone woman with crossed arms over her simple black and green dress. She was once beautiful, but the stern look on her face sullies any beauty she has. Around her neck is a small black Omega dangling from a golden necklace. The goddess Hera does not look amused.

In line behind Hera is a man as thick is he is tall with an impeccable suit, but thick coarse hair pulled into a metal ring that matches the one through his nostrils. He grunts at the cheetah.

LEX LUTHOR

I hope you're both comfortable.

HERA

And for your sake, I hope you are not wasting my time and by the looks of it, Savage doesn't have much to waste.

VANDAL SAVAGE

What else do you have Hera. It's not like the ignorant masses are rushing to build you a temple.

HERA

I liked you better when we had you chained to the mountainside and the vultures at your innards.

VANDAL SAVAGE

They grew back. Besides, some secrets are worth suffering for. Isn't that correct Mr. Luthor?

LEX LUTHOR

And that's why I brought us together.

HERA

Then be quick about it. I can only stand this animal's company for so long before blood is spilled.

LEX LUTHOR

Patience please. Our last guest has longer to travel than most.

Luthor's phone buzzes and he walks across the room to the balcony.

EXT. LUTHOR PENTHOUSE BALCONY - CONTINUOUS

Luthor looks up into the morning sky. The others do the same.

From the sky, a tiny green dot zooms to instantly fill up the balcony with green light. All but Luthor prepare for a fight.

LEX LUTHOR

Mr. Sinestro of the Green Lantern Corps for Sector 1417. Welcome to earth.

SINESTRO

(still floating)

Sinestro and for your sake, there better come some explanation that keeps me from leveling this place and I will know how a human manages to contact me through my ring.

LEX LUTHOR

Fair enough.

Luthor turns and reenters the Great Hall. Still on edge, the others follow the floating Sinestro.

INT. LUTHOR PENTHOUSE GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS

The separate parties return to their sides. Sinestro stays in the middle near the balcony. Luthor stands in the middle next to a round table with an electronic glowing sphere.

LEX LUTHOR

We all share a common trait: the need for power. The power to rule, to force our will upon others, to right wrongs. But what good is power if we can't use it to change the future, to see our visions, our dreams come true.

HERA

Pretty words Luthor, but what of it?

LEX LUTHOR

Simply this: I have the power to give each of you the thing you want the most.

VANDAL SAVAGE

Does this come with three wishes because my first wish is four wishes.

A slight laugh carries around the room. Even Luthor cracks a smile.

LEX LUTHOR

If I had to guess Vandal, and I don't, you'd wish for another 50,000 years, but for some reason, time has decided to slip away.

The room centers on the number and Savage.

VANDAL SAVAGE

I get by.

LEX LUTHOR

You're dying Vandal. Admit it. By my numbers, you finished off your last child a year ago. The kitchen is empty. The cupboards are bare. What are you going to live off of now?

Hera looks disgusted.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

And you Hera? You are so alone. The last Olympian cursed to roam the world searching for a way back home.

SINESTRO

So what is it human that you can offer one who wields the greatest power of the universe on his finger?

LEX LUTHOR

You mean that slave ring the Guardians pull you around with? You might as well have it in your nose like Hera's servant. You bend to the ring's will when it should be the other way around.

Sinestro charges Luthor, but a yellow energy erupts from the room blocking him. Luthor motions and the force field disappears.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

I did not bring us together so I could insult you, but instead to unite us in something greater than all our powers combined: a single purpose. I want you to know what we're up against.

The large windows around the great room became televisions showing Superman, Green Lantern, and even blurry footage of the elusive Batman. Reporters in every language, FaceBook posts, home videos on YouTube, ad nauseum.

Then the screens went black. They lit up showing the Star Labs gala live. It was the Star Labs spokesman talking. This must be the security camera feed.

The QTC in the middle of the room still had the hologram summary playing its demonstration.

INT. STAR LABS - MOMENTS LATER

A distinguished gentleman stands on a podium next to Carol Ferris. The spotlight lands on him and his microphone.

STAR LABS SPOKESMAN

I'd like to thank everyone for coming. At this momentous time for our planet...

Bruce Wayne stands next to Clark Kent.

CLARK KENT

Luthor cannot be trusted. He can't become president.

BRUCE WAYNE

How how far are you willing to go to make sure?

CLARK KENT

It's not my place.

BRUCE WAYNE

Then what is?

STAR LABS SPOKESMAN

By opening a dimensional rift between this dimensional and subspace, we hope to learn about our place in this new open universe we now find ourselves at the center of.

And I hope to see all you tomorrow morning to test the QTC at Ferris Aviation outside Central City.

He motions to Carol Ferris. She raises a glass.

BRUCE WAYNE

Luthor is right about one thing. A hero doesn't wait to see what happens. A hero acts.

With both speeches over, applause and people leave. Kent turns to see Wayne gone and he looks unsure what to do.

A piercing ring shrills through the room, but only Clark Kent noticed. He turned to see the QTC powering up.

The hologram disappears and the Star Labs lights go out. Only the QTC light walls circle and hum the QTC until the light walls speed up and rotate into one solid cylinder.

Confused and scared, the gala turns to a free for all as dressed up guests scatter away from the arc lit QTC.

A dark red energy bolts from the middle where the QTC opens a dimensional portal. Red lightning blasts strike the room and people run between the red strobes.

Barry Allen gapes around. A fleeing coward knocks Iris West to the ground near the powered up QTC. Barry pushes his way to her.

Red lightning strikes at Iris. Barry Leaps to block it when-

Superman reaches out and takes the lightning saving Iris. It vibrates him. Barry stands back scared for Superman.

BARRY ALLEN

Run!

Iris gets up and follows the others through the exits. Barry turns back.

Using Superman as a lightning rod, the red energy pulls to him and the vibrating seems to be killing Superman. Barry looks around and finally backs up and runs into Superman knocking him from the lightning's path.

The combined energy in Superman and the QTC blasts Barry Allen lifting him in the air. Red lightning erupts from his entire being.

Then darkness.

Emergency lights creep back and Superman looks down at the hyper-vibrating Barry Allen. He reaches out to Superman in pain and confusion.

Barry screams and he zooms from the room faster than people could see, but Superman spies the red blur through the window. The red streak runs through Metropolis' streets.

Superman notices the QTC has vanished. He shakes his head and blasts through the window after the red lightning laced Barry Allen.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - MOMENTS LATER

Lines of limousines and their drivers stand still on the street side waiting on their patrons. A red blur lasers down the street scaring the drivers and awaking the car alarms.

INT. FERRIS LIMO - CONTINUOUS

Asleep, Hal Jordan jumps straight up and bangs his head on the limo roof. He watches the blur zip down the street.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - CONTINUOUS

Hal Jordan runs into a dark alley and an exhausted Carol Ferris and other drivers and people see a green glow shoot into the sky.

INT. LUTHORCORP PENTHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Luthor watches the action with his other guests.

LEX LUTHOR

I only wantedto activate the QTC, but this is better than I expected.

SINESTRO

How did you contact me Luthor? If you needed this new machine, how did you find my ring?

LEX LUTHOR

I already have a QTC. Where do you think the idea came from? My QTC is a little different though. It's already shown me more secrets of the universe than the Guardians let you know. Don't worry, I intend to prove it. I don't require faith.

They watch all this from the screens. Luthor brings up satellite images of Themyscira. Zooms in to the small coliseum. Closer. The four female warriors. Closer. The queen.

HERA

Amazon! Hippolyta: the Bitch of Pleasure Island!

LEX LUTHOR

And only I know where Paradise Island is. Let me make this covenant to all of you: stand with me. I don't need your faith, your trust, or your love. I offer an equal partnership.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

(to Hera)

For you I have the location of the Amazons and the gate to match that key you wear around your neck.

The table creates a hologram of the world with the same coordinates in the Indian Ocean from Batman's map.

Hera clasps the black Omega sigil around her neck, whispers, and disappears the thick man.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

(to Sinestro)

And to you, the power to save the universe as you see fit without the Guardians.

The hologram map turns to a star chart that shows a path to an unknown planet.

SINESTRO

No planet exists there.

LEX LUTHOR

Find out for yourself Sinestro. Or don't and believe whatever the Guardians spoon feed you.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

(to all of them)

I don't have time for faith so when you test the truth and believe me, return, and I'll tell you what purpose we all will share and how it will shake the universe and its future. Good day.

Sinestro floats up and out through the balcony door.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

(to Vandal Savage)

For you a cure to keep you from needing to kill anymore kith and kin.

Luthor tosses Savage a vial of purple liquid.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

A sample, a taste with more to come.

Luthor turns and leaves them through the doors he entered.

Vandal Savage looks around to the empty room, smiles, opens the vial, and downs the contents. The purple veins recede down his throat and he stands up stronger than he's been in a long while.

The cheetah growls and the Scarfed Man stares.

VANDAL SAVAGE

Now that's enough to make a man believe.

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA - NIGHT

Infrequent lightning strobes Diana's face. Torches light up the Ionic facade of the Greek temple.

Still dirty and bloody, a soaked Diana makes her way to the altar and twenty foot dressed and armed statue of Athena, patron goddess of Amazons.

She motions for Arthur to stay outside with a firm shove.

INT. THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA - CONTINUOUS

Fiery torches reflect off shiny marble. A mute statue of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, stands at the center of the Greek temple.

Diana sheds her old sword, her muddy sandals, her pride at the entrance. Dirt and blood cannot hide her beauty in the torchlight.

Bare, but a dirty bloody toga and her iron bracelets, she tip-toes to the altar and drops to her knees, and looks into the statue's hollow carved eyes.

DIANA

I bested them all goddess. Yet still not good enough for Queen Hippolyta.

No response. Only the crackle of torches and wind.

DIANA (CONT'D)

A prisoner like the man in the rock. Shackled to training and for what? There's no war, no battle. No honor to be had... No purpose.

Unfeeling eyes do not return any sentiment.

DIANA (CONT'D)

You once walked among us Athena and I miss what I never knew. Thank you goddess for allowing me to show you the part of me the Amazon warrior must hide, but I can no longer abide the duality. We can no longer have these chats. The shackles must come off!

Diana raises her dull gray bracelets and crashes them against the altar. Sparks and painful yells fly. Again and again. Cracks shoot down the altar. The torches blow out. White lightning and sparks show the fury in her face. Again and again.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

Thunder booms and doors rattle. Hard rains pelt shaking buildings with the rhythm of Diana's blows as the distant cliff temple lights up with each tremor.

INT. QUEEN HIPPOLYTA'S CHAMBERS - CONTINUOUS

The queen rises from her ancient chair still clutching the amulet. Thunder then the tremor. Rights her self and grabs her sword and blasts through the door.

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA - CONTINUOUS

Arthur watches in awe of the Amazon and the pain she forces on herself. He does not enter the temple.

INT. THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA - CONTINUOUS

Like a old smith hammering an anvil, Diana pounds until her breath is almost out.

She stops and stares at the red heated bracelets. She looks at the statue when Hippolyta storms the temple. The glow between the bracelets light both their faces. Lightening shows the Amazons holding Arthur.

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA

You dare bring that man here? Have you lost your young mind?

Her sword up and ready.

HERA

I have thousands of filthy lifetimes with these fading candles and every horrid moment worth it to be here with you at this temple pleasure maiden.

The Thick Man moves in front of Hera and transforms into a Minotaur, an obscene amalgam of man and bull. Froth and snot hang from his bullish snout.

Surveying the temple, other beasts encroach between the columns surrounding Arthur, Diana, and Hippolyta: centaurs, satyrs, serpentine heads, and harpies.

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA

Amazons of Themyscira! Prepare for battle.

HERA

Yes. Call the other bastard whores, sweet Hippolyta, but it will do not good.

DIANA

Mother. Who is this and why have we not killed her yet?

HERA

Mother? Queen of all Sluts! Is this the sin you harbored in that treacherous womb? Sorry girl, but the sins of the mother must also pass to the bastard. Tor. Kill them all-

Arrows hit the creatures and screams from all sides erupt as the Amazons attack!

Oblivious to the carnage, Hera saunters to the center with Athena's statue.

HERA (CONT'D)

Hello sister. How I have missed you. I will reopen the Omega Gate traitor and hopefully we see each other once more. But first-

Hippolyta whispers something in Arthur's ear and slips him the golden rod from her breastplate eagle armor then she draws her sword.

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA

Diana. Your time has come.

Hippolyta raises the sword and strikes downward against Diana. Her lead forearm bracelets explode knocking everyone backward with a blinding light.

Diana floats into the air wearing Hippolyta's eagle aegis armor, holding her sword, and wearing the golden lasso and tiara.

Swirling winds pick up Diana turning her around and around.

Diana's spinning gains momentum. A light from her center stretches into the temple darkness.

Hippolyta throws Arthur into the raging light. Swoosh! Then silence. Diana and Arthur are gone. Only leaves and moonlight move in the darkened temple.

Hippolyta looks down. She no longer wears her royal regalia. Only the amulet remains. Her hand moves to touch it, but it draws back. Her face sets and hardens. Darkness.

HERA

Alone at last Hippolyta.

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA

Bitch.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - MOMENTS LATER

In a modified ATV, Mirror Master and Toy Maker race through the streets weaving in and out of traffic. In the back is the QTC, the real target. Two backpack robots secure it to the back.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY - CONTINUOUS

The Bat, the black hovercraft, races through the sky over the ATV dodging traffic.

INT. THE BAT - CONTINUOUS

Batman focuses The Bat's instruments on the ATV. It reads two life signs and the QTC in the back.

Warning signs! Superman flies by and the Green Lantern follows, but they move away from the ATV. Green Lantern waves as he goes by.

Batman refocuses the sensors and he sees the red blur they chase.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - CONTINUOUS

The red blur almost hits the ATV and it swerves to miss.

INT. THE BAT - CONTINUOUS

BATMAN

Weapons online.

The display turns red and targets the ATV. He squeezes to fire the rockets, but the warnings! The sensors show a missile headed to The Bat.

Batman switches modes and powers The Bat at full speed to evade the incoming missile.

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Target missile origin.

A patchwork of security cameras and live satellite footage creates a single moving image and a close up of Deathstroke with his great sword on his back and a used rocket launcher at his feet.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY - CONTINUOUS

The pulsing missile broke into six missiles and went faster toward The Bat.

INT. THE BAT - CONTINUOUS

THE BAT

(mechanical voice)

Imminent impact in five seconds.

Batman growls and turns The Bat hard back towards the missile's source to Deathstroke.

EXT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

Deathstroke watches as The Bat and six following missiles line up to his position. Through the orange and dark blue mask, he laughs.

He turns and runs to the building's edge and jumps off as The Bat barely misses him and the missiles hit The Bat just as it clears the building and crashes into the Metropolis wharf water.

The explosion pushes the waves against the wharf.

INT. LUTHORCORP PENTHOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

The screens show Superman and Green Lantern chasing the red blur. Side screens shows the wharf explosion.

LEX LUTHOR

(to the screen)

Zoom.

The Batman glided to the rooftop and disappeared into the shadows.

LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)

A hard man to find and kill, but the only one who knew what was really happening. Certainly one to watch.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY - MOMENTS LATER

Flying, Superman spies the explosion and uses his vision to see Batman landing on the roof. He turns back to the red blur. Green Lantern flies beside.

GREEN LANTERN

He's fast. Faster than me. You?

SUPERMAN

Not yet. If you could-

Green Lantern flies after the red blur. Superman stays and eyes the city and possible paths. He sees the Metropolis Museum and the Greek temple replica. The red blur heads that way. He flies to it.

EXT. METROPOLIS MUSEUM GREEK TEMPLE - MOMENTS LATER

Superman watches the red blur being chased by Green Lantern firing green beams toward the Stonehenge. Green Lantern creates a block for other exits only leaving the one path to Superman.

Barry Allen screams in a sonic boom as he saw only the Stonehenge and the green walls narrowing to Superman waiting at the end. He looks down to see his legs moving faster than the eye could see, but his time slows down and for a few seconds, he sees the muscles and the feet gliding through the red lightning energy field.

Then snap and he warps back to super speed toward Superman.

Superman braces for the impact and catches speeding Allen, but both vibrate at super speed.

SUPERMAN

You have to stop!

BARRY ALLEN

I can't!

Superman's grip slips and Barry Allen speeds out. Green Lantern creates an green energy field and Allen races around and around the field and the open Greek temple in front of the Metropolis Historical Museum.

The museum's huge glass windows reflect Allen's glowing red blur inside Green Lantern's energy sphere.

A curious white energy begins to grow in the center of the open Greek temple.

EXT. METROPOLIS WHARF - CONTINUOUS

Deathstroke's sword stabs the wharf side and his gloved hand comes out of the water with a gun firing in all directions. He somersaults up and pulls the sword from the wharf. He looks around in the darkness with the water still splashing the wharf.

DEATHSTROKE

Care to face me Bat?

BATMAN (O.S.)

Fool me once, shame on me.

DEATHSTROKE

I can't think of anyone who's ever gotten a second chance.

Silence. Then the sound of a motorcycle engine leaving the area.

DEATHSTROKE (CONT'D)

(to a communicator)

The Bat's headed your way. Remember the plan. He's smarter than I thought. Shame me once.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - MOMENTS LATER

Batman, on Deathstroke's motorcycle, uses his AR lenses to track the ATV. Blinking red lights show the ATV heading toward the Metropolis Museum.

BATMAN

Why the museum?

The lenses bring up the museum and he sees why.

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Damn windows! Quickest path to Metropolis Museum.

His AR plots the course and he leans towards the handle bars for faster speed.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - MOMENTS LATER

Mirror Man and Toy Maker approach the museum only to see the green force field with the red blur lightning circling it.

INT. ATV - CONTINUOUS

Mirror Man and Toy Maker both have open mouths.

MIRROR MASTER

What now genius?

TOYMAKER

On foot!

(to the ATV)

Defense mode!

The criminals leap out of the ATV.

EXT. METROPOLIS MUSEUM TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS

Over the whirling noise and red lightning, Mirror Man and Toy Maker watch the ATV bend and transform. The QTC and folded robots fall from the ATV bed.

The robots transform, pick up the QTC and chase after Mirror Man and Toy Maker, heading for the large reflective Metropolis Museum facade.

The ATV transforms into a half vehicle-half battle robot with guns and missiles.

ATV BATTLE ROBOT

Target acquired. Initiate defensive protocols.

From the battle robot's POV, we see Batman on Deathstroke's motorcycle racing close behind.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET - CONTINUOUS

From Batman's POV, we see the temple, the green force field, red lightning, and the white glow building from the center.

Batman's AR highlights the transformed ATV in red. Batman searches the motorcycle's controls for anything offensive. Nothing.

The battle robot fires two missiles. Batman steers between parked cars and the missiles miss. Through the explosions, Batman roars out toward the robot. It fires another missile.

Batman's POV: watches the missile jetting to him.

Batman crouches on the seat and leaps as the missile hits propelling him five stories into the air.

Robot's POV: Green screen:

ATV BATTLE ROBOT

Threat eliminated.

Batman crashes feet first onto the robot electrocuting it. He watches as Mirror Master, Toy Maker, and the robots carrying the QTC blend into the reflective portal.

Batman leaps off and stares at the increasing energy storm.

INT. LUTHORCORP PENTHOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Mirror Master, Toy Maker, and the QTC robots step out of the illuminated mirror portal into the room of Luthor's guests.

They quietly move behind Luthor. The robots set the QTC at his feet and transform into their inert block forms.

The other guests say nothing. They watch the screens showing the Metropolis Museum from a live news feed from Lois Lane.

EXT. METROPOLIS MUSEUM TEMPLE - MOMENTS LATER

Inside the green energy field, the red lightning and growing white light fill the sphere.

SUPERMAN

Lantern! Can you slow him down?

GREEN LANTERN

He's cresting a repulsive field. Can't grab him. I can only contain him.

SUPERMAN

Hold him!

Superman peers into the white glowing center of the temple. The noise reaches a crescendo of critical mass.

GREEN LANTERN

This going to hurt!

From out of the white light, a golden lasso shoots out and wrangles the red blur. Superman and Green Lantern dodge the golden rope cutting through the enclosed space. The red blur slows until a bond naked human form collapses in a steaming, smoking heap on a devastated concrete ground.

Green Lantern lowers the field and the smoke and heat release into the open air. All eyes turn to the center.

Diana and Arthur stand in the center of the destroyed temple. She snatches back the golden lasso and it coils back into her hand.

She wears the battle armor and weapons of the queen, but still has her tunic under it. Even with her dirty disheveled look, she's beautiful, but her face also says deadly.

DIANA

What chaos is this new world that I am needed so quickly?

Green Lantern approaches Diana and Arthur. Superman moves to cover the exhausted Barry Allen in his red cape.

GREEN LANTERN

Glad you showed up.

He reaches over and grabs her shoulder. She nails him with a straight right and Green Lantern sails through the museum and crashes against a wall.

She looks at her hand in amazement at the power. Arthur backs away from her. Superman lifts an unconscious Barry Allen over his shoulder and speeds to Diana.

SUPERMAN

He meant no harm.

DIANA

No man touches an Amazon.

Green Lantern flies back to the huddle with full green field.

GREEN LANTERN

It's all yours big man, I'm leaving you to it. I have a whole sector of space to protect.

He looks at Diana.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)

Nice cheap shot. I'll be watching for it next time.

She stares him down as he flies into the night air away from Metropolis.

SUPERMAN

I need to see about him, but we should talk.

Helicopters, police, and reporters descend on them. Diana looks ready to fight.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

Don't. They 're only curious and I'm not sure they could hurt you if they wanted to.

Diana stands down.

EXT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

From a high roof vantage, Batman watches Arthur slip away. He follows.

EXT. METROPOLIS MUSEUM TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS

Superman takes to the air above Diana. He still has Barry Allen in his arms.

SUPERMAN

Throw me your lasso and hold on.

Diana gets what he means and throws him the golden lasso. When Superman grabs it, he's dazed. His mouth opens in awe. He looks at the rope and then back to Diana. She too feels the power and awe. She begins to float above the ground. Superman releases the rope.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

Follow me.

He flies away and an amazed Diana looks down as she takes to the air for the first time.

EXT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP - LATER

Batman watches the stranger, Arthur, make his way Metropolis Bay.

EXT. METROPOLIS BAY - CONTINUOUS

Arthur stands near the water. From a distance, he sees where ambulances and police surround the area where The Bat crashed into the bay and exploded.

He slowly breathes in and out. The waves come up with each breath and recede with his exhalation. He grips the golden rod the queen gave him. He looks back. The crowd and noises bother him. It's too much.

He jumps and the water rises to meet.

EXT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

Batman sees a jet stream making a speeding water chevron through the bay and out to the ocean.

Batman's AR beeps and shows an alert. Security breach. He steps off the roof and glides away.

EXT. METROPOLIS RAIL YARD TERMINAL- LATER

Superman with Barry Allen and Diana land at a secluded abandoned terminal at the rail yard within Metropolis. Diana lands slowly barely touching down for the first time.

No one is around. In fact, the rail yard looks defunct. The old terminal is reminiscent of a 1970's cartoon building the Superfriends called The Hall of Justice, but definitely it has seen better days.

Superman tries the terminal door. The door is locked. He starts to break it, but then it unlocks. They walk in.

INT. ABANDONED TERMINAL - CONTINUOUS

As the three enter the empty dusty building, the floor opens to a descending spiral staircase. Hesitant, Superman looks down into the dark. Diana steps in front and leads the way.

INT. UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT - MOMENTS LATER

Lights flicker ahead of the three as they make their way to the bottom. The farther they descend, the more metal gives way to stone until they reach the bottom.

Sparse dim lights flicker to life. A large room comes to view. A Batmobile and Batpod near a far wall metal door that must lead somewhere hidden. A computer with large multiple screens and a complete technological lab in a corner near the steps. Next to it, a corner like a small apartment with bare bones kitchen, couch, and shower adjacent to the computer lab. Against the wall are five different Bat suits and a weapons rack, each with different configurations and apparent functions.

Superman sets Barry Allen on the long couch against a rock wall. He's still out, but seems to be breathing fine.

Diana walks around looking amazed at the weapons and vehicles and Bat suits.

DIANA

What one man needs such a armory?

BATMAN (O.C.)

A man with secrets to keep.

From the darkness, Batman steps into the light. Diana tenses at him, a primordial response to his darkness.

SUPERMAN

I didn't know where else to take him.

BATMAN

And I guess lead lining this place-

SUPERMAN

Would've stuck out like a sore thumb. Besides, I know this isn't your first visit to the big city.

DIANE

I am Diana of Thermyscira, Amazon and voice to the outer world for my people.

BATMAN

Who was your aquatic friend? The one you showed up with.

DIANA

No friend dark one, but just a man abandoned and washed upon our shores with little memory and like all men, so brash as to demand we take him home. He spent three moons in our chains until I freed him.

BATMAN

He wasn't just any man unless the ones you know can swim faster than a bullet.

DIANA

Nevertheless. He took the craven way and so be it.

SUPERMAN

What about our blur?

Superman looks at him with his x-ray vision.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

He's breathing fine, but there's this strange red energy in him.

BATMAN

Tied to the QTC somehow. It overloaded.

Batman's computer pulls up the security footage. Diana wonders at the pictures. She sees Clark turn to Superman and save Iris.

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Don't worry. I erased the only copy and blurred the initial recording. I have my resources at Star Labs.

The QTC powers up, the light walls rotate, and then to much power to the machine-

BATMAN (CONT'D)

There. See that? The overload opened a rift, a dimensional portal. I don't know. Not exactly my field.

BARRY ALLEN

So I'm changed?

They step back at Barry's sudden from nowhere appearance. He's wrapped Superman's cape around his waist like a towel. The "S" covers his butt.

BARRY ALLEN (CONT'D)

How long am I going to be this way?

SUPERMAN

It looks like your whole body is in a state of flux. Like you're here, mostly, but you're not.

Barry speeds around the room and then back. The cape stays in the same place and he replaces it with the "S" in the front.

BARRY ALLEN

But I am here. Right?

SUPERMAN

You're a scientist. Run tests.

BATMAN

Time will tell, but what about the accident? I'm sure Iris West is wondering what happened to you.

BARRY ALLEN

Iris! Crap! I need to get back.

He looks around and notices his attire.

BARRY ALLEN (CONT'D)

Can I borrow some clothes?

BATMAN

And how are you going to get back to the hotel?

BARRY ALLEN

That's no problem.

He aims to zip around the room again, but this time Superman stops him by holding him by the neck.

BATMAN

Wrong. The Red Blur caused massive amounts of damage to Star Labs, Metropolis, and don't forget the museum.

SUPERMAN

You can't run around and expect people not to notice. Batman wears a mask for a reason.

DIANA

A mask? You jest? Be a warrior proud and announce to this world that you are here to defend the right and the just, and pass judgment on all that dishonor the laws of the gods.

Batman looks at Superman.

BARRY ALLEN

Wait a sec! I'm no hero. I work in a crime lab collecting evidence. I'm just-

BATMAN

A man with so much power that it took Superman, Green Lantern, and Diana to stop you, and even then you're still going. Think on that.

BARRY ALLEN

Yeah, Green Lantern too. Cool. So what do I do?

SUPERMAN

Go back to your life Barry and figure it out. Hide the speed until you think it through. Remember, it's not just you, but everyone you know that will face the consequences.

BATMAN

We all wear masks. Some hide us from the world, but others show who we really are.

BARRY ALLEN

This is a dream and soon I'll wake up in the hospital with this stupid smile.

SUPERMAN

If you misuse this gift, it's still a possibility.

BARRY ALLEN

You'd have to catch me.

He speeds away up the stairs. The cape falls to the ground, but before it hits, Barry is back with it wrapped around.

Batman points to a wardrobe near the couch.

SUPERMAN

Take my advice and slow down or you'll be naked again.

Barry zips away and comes back clothed in red sweats and tennis shoes. He hands Superman the used cape.

BARRY ALLEN

Thanks again, and what if I need help?

SUPERMAN

Find me. You know my city.

BATMAN

Computer. Show Batman POV screen shots.

Several videos pop up on different monitors.

-Mirror Master and Toy Maker stealing the QTC

-Deathstroke shooting down The Bat

-The ATV robot battle

-The mirror portal escape

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Look familiar?

SUPERMAN

All that was a diversion for a communication device.

BATMAN

That can open a dimension and who knows what else.

Diana watches on a screen as she appears with Arthur through the white light and how she subdues Barry Allen. She reaches to her belt and grips the lasso.

DIANA

I have waited all my life to see this new world. This underground dungeon is not the place for me. I need to be in the air protecting the realm.

BATMAN

You may want to learn the rules unless they don't apply to Amazons.


End file.
